Une vie
by Patrol
Summary: Une route un soir de pluie, une moto qui s'élance, la nuit qui avance. Huddy je pense .


_**Une vie**_

_**Une vie, comme une route un soir de pluie **(Première fic donc je sais pas trop quoi mettre, ni si ce que j'écris vaut quelque chose, mais bon,...)  
_

Ces mots, il ne voulait pas les entendre, pas plus que leurs voix. Il voulait entendre SA voix, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Pourtant il arrivait à tout entendre, comme si on lui repassait la bande-son. Il entendit son soupir quand il enfourcha sa moto, le bruit de son casque quand elle le ferma, le vrombissement de sa moto qui démarre, le bruit discret de tissus qui se frottent quand elle se rapprocha de lui, le bruit des voitures autour de lui, le vent qui soufflait de plus en plus fort, la pluie qui se mit à tomber, son soupir plus appuyé quand elle la sentit sur ses épaules, le klaxon de la voiture qui lui fit tourner la tête, … cet affreux crissement de pneus, son hurlement et l'impact. Ensuite, le bruit sourd de son corps gracile propulsé quelques mètres plus loin, sa respiration saccadée lorsqu'il tentait de ramper vers elle. ELLE. Elle qui ne bougeait plus, étendue au milieu de la route, trempée par la pluie… Elle savait ?

Soudain, il se souvint de sa voix un peu inquiète lorsqu'elle lui demanda sur le chemin du parking : « House, on pourrait parler ? » Bien sur, comme l'imbécile qui était il lui avait répondu : « Absolument, mais ça peut attendre qu'on soit rentrés non ? ». Elle avait hoché la tête en guise d'affirmation tout en évitant son regard. Ni protestation ni argumentation, juste un soupir avant de se placer derrière lui. Cela faisait cinq mois qu'ils entretenaient cette relation étrange, et pas une fois elle n'avait renoncé à le persuader de prendre sa voiture plutôt que « cet engin de kamikaze » comme elle l'appelait. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce moment-là au fait qu'elle ne dise rien cette fois, trop pressé de lui montrer sa dernière acquisition. S'il l'avait laissé parler, elle ne serait jamais montée sur cette fichue moto, certainement parce qu'il se serait enfui avant… ou pas. Il aurait peut-être tout simplement passé un bras autour de sa taille fine et serait partit avec elle vers sa voiture. Ils seraient rentrés chez elle où ils auraient parlé, de CA, d'eux, de la vie, de LEUR vie. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il esquive, tout ça parce qu'il était pressé de lui montrer son nouveau DVD de James Bond, cette connerie qu'elle détestait mais regardait quand même pour être avec lui, ne le touchant que lorsqu'il l'attirait sur son torse, sa tête posée sur ses cheveux. Cette connerie dans laquelle le héros se relève sans égratignures après une chute de 10m pour continuer à poursuivre le méchant. Dans la vraie vie, personne ne se relève d'une telle chute.

Revenant à la réalité, il raffermit sa prise sur sa main. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour le visage livide de la jeune femme qui contrastait avec ses cheveux bruns étalés sur son oreiller. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était sentir sa main bouger, rien qu'un peu, comme un signe pour lui dire d'espérer encore, que tout n'était pas perdu. Seulement rien, aucun mouvement, le plus imperceptible soit-il. Quelle ironie. Lui qui refusait toujours de lui tenir la main en public, sauf quand à des kilomètres de l'hôpital un homme un peu trop sûr son charme lui souriait ou lui jetait des regards en disant long sur ce qu'il aimerait faire avec elle. Là, il s'empressait de capturer sa main en croisant leurs doigts ou d'enlacer possessivement sa taille, ce qui ne manquait jamais de la faire sourire. Il était jaloux, elle le savait, elle aimait ça. Aucun membre de l'hôpital de l'avait jamais vu glisser sa main dans la sienne, pas même son meilleur ami, mais aujourd'hui tout avait changé. Tout à coup, une main se posa sur son épaule et son ami lui murmura comme une sentence : « Elle est partie, depuis longtemps maintenant, tu le sais. », avant de retourner avec les autres. Oui il savait mais entendre quelqu'un le dire à haute voix avait un impact irrémédiable qui lui déchira le cœur de manière incurable.

Lentement sa main gauche toujours enlacée à la sienne, il se leva, effleura son front d'un ultime baiser en lui murmurant « pardon » et sans détacher son regard d'elle comme s'il espérait encore la voir ouvrir les yeux, il débrancha un à un tous les appareils la maintenant encore en vie. Il se rassit sur la chaise et attendit, ne prêtant pas attention à ses larmes, ni aux visages meurtris de ses collègues derrière la vitre. En quelques secondes, les bips l'avertissant qu'elle était encore là se prolongèrent en un ultime bruit, plainte insupportable dans cette chambre auparavant silencieuse. Et puis plus rien, le silence, de nouveau.

Soudain il ne supporta plus cette pièce où il venait de la tuer une seconde fois. Le silence l'oppressait. Il sortit aussi vite que sa jambe estropiée le lui permit. Wilson lui laissa un peu d'avance et le rejoignit à quelques pas de l'ascenseur. « House, c'est pas le moment je sais, … mais je dois te dire quelque chose d'important ». House se retourna lentement et Wilson ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en rencontrant la froideur et la douleur de ses yeux. Il ne savait plus vraiment s'il devait lui dire ou attendre, et devant son manque de réaction, House s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. « C'est au sujet de Cuddy ». House retint la machine. « Elle… on l'a su tout à l'heure, à votre arrivée, … Enfin voilà, … elle était enceinte ». son cœur explosa à nouveau et la blessure qu'il pensait impossible à creuser s'ouvrit encore davantage. Il avait tout détruit en elle : son rire, son rêve, sa vie. Il l'avait détruite par son égoïsme, son égocentrisme, son immense connerie de la pousser à faire de la moto en sachant que cela l'effrayait. Il ne l'avait jamais mérité, il avait bousillé toute sa vie avant de la lui prendre, et il ne pouvait pas réparer cela, même en essayant de toutes ses forces. S'appeler Grégory House ne lui servait à rien. Tout était fini pour elle, pour lui, pour eux ici. Mais peut-être que tout pouvait continuer ailleurs…

Assis sur son canapé, il prit le flacon de morphine subtilisé à l'hôpital et remplit un verre de whisky. Il ne lui survivrait pas, pas question. Il lui appartenait depuis longtemps déjà, et elle ne le savait même pas, il n'avait jamais pris la peine de le lui dire, et maintenant… Il goba d'un coup sec les comprimés et les fit passer avec la dose d'alcool qu'il avala d'un trait. Ce n'était pas la fin, non c'était le début, le début de sa vie avec elle, peu importe que cela se passe dans un autre monde ou ici. Il sentit le froid s'accentuer, le vide se faire plus oppressant, mais qu'importe, jamais il ne serait plus seul, et jamais il n'aurait plus froid que sans elle. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber au sol, maudissant silencieusement son mélange de mettre autant de temps. Pendant qu'il sombrait lentement, un doute l'assaillit. Voudrait-elle de lui là-bas ? Pourrait-elle lui pardonner encore une fois, une dernière fois ? Lui-même n'arrivait pas à se pardonner de lui avoir pris la vie, alors elle… Tant pis, le temps n'était plus aux questions et de toute façon, il avait l'éternité pour se faire pardonner. Il sombra enfin.

Finalement il la vit, une longue robe blanche flottante légèrement resserrée à la taille, ses cheveux bouclés tombant gracieusement sur ses épaules dénudées entourant un visage pale mais magnifique. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une étrange lueur et lorsqu'elle lui sourit, son cœur explosa d'une joie infinie. Elle était là, devant une lumière un peu bizarre et éblouissante, mais bel et bien là, l'attendant lui, malgré tout. Comme pour appuyer ses pensées, elle lui tendit la main, l'invitant à approcher. Il chercha sa canne des yeux, mais en regardant autour de lui, il ne vit rien d'autre qu'un immense vide blanc. Il n'avait pas besoin de canne, ici la douleur n'existait pas. Il reposa ses yeux sur la divine créature dont le sourire s'élargit. Alors, un peu hésitant malgré tout, il avança, allongeant sa foulée quand il fut sûr que sa jambe ne le ferait pas souffrir. Il saisit sa main et la laissa l'entraîner dans la lumière. Elle ne lui en voulait pas finalement, et pour l'aimer il avait désormais l'éternité.


End file.
